Sunk
by kaze karter
Summary: Leif hears that Jasmine is leaving. Needless to say he's not very happy, but in the end he will learn that you shouldn't beleive everything you hear. Oneshot. LJ.


Disclaimer- don't own.

a/n- kind of pointless one-shot, but I had time. My first Deltora fic- please let me know what you think- flames welcome.

Parings- L/J and mention of R/M

-----

One-shot

----

His boots clapped against the stone of the stairs as a young man dashed about his castle searching for something…someone. The casing of his sheath scraped the wall in his haste and the woman passing him on the stairs turned to look in confusion as the king of Deltora brushed passed her.

He may look like a king, but he wasn't acting like one, and he certainly didn't feel like one. Instead he felt like a lost little boy whose kite had just got stuck in a tree.

He shook his blonde head as Barda's words rung through his brain again- "she's leaving." The elder man had growled his face showing disappointment and acceptance. That simple sentence was so shocking that Leif didn't notice the odd glimmer in his eyes.

After a bit more explanation Leif had dashed out the door, mouth agape, determined to find only one thing. Her.

He skimmed the entrance hall until he found himself at the doors to the kitchens, swinging open the heavy oak he strode in- to find only disappointment.

His mother was there along with Doom and a serving maid- but no girl with wild black hair

Turning on his heel Leif ignored the confused and worried shouts of his mother and exited the room his mind moving on to the next possibility- the library.

--

This time he took the stairs two at a time, going up rather then down, he dodged around the patrons of Deltora and soon came upon the location of the new library in the east wing.

Without knocking Leif banged the door open and entered just as Ranesh was telling the punch line of his joke to Marilyn.

The pair looked up in surprise to find their king looking concerned and sweeping the room with his eyes.

"Something wrong Leif?" Ranesh asked loudly to get his attention.

Leif just shook his head in response and turned back the way he came, disappearing with just a flick of his special cloak, leaving two very confused librarians.

----

'Where?' he thought 'where would she go? Not into town she dislikes it there.' He concluded to himself.

Leif stopped to think his brown eyes swiveling from side to side as if reading a book in front of him. And like a strike of lightening it came to him-the gardens!

He snapped his fingers in triumph and took the shortest route he knew to the outside 'I just hope she hasn't left yet…please, please don't be gone' he pleaded to an unknown entity.

He ducked under the stone arch and stopped in his tracks in one of the most beautiful place in all of Del. And in this beautiful place was the he was searching for.

Jasmine.

Sitting casually on a stone bench head tipped towards the sun, a purple and white flower twirling in her fingers.

Leif looked at her, and suddenly didn't know what to say, despairing for only a moment he decided to let it out. "Don't say goodbye then." he said loud enough for her to hear, but no so she could hear the hurt in his voice.

The girl on the bench rolled her head to face him and looked at him through confused green eyes. "What?" she asked

Leif shifted his weight his insides squirming "I thought I was worth a goodbye a least. Aren't I?" He stated simply trying to not get angry or sad for that matter.

Jasmine sat up straighter in her seat looking the tiniest bit annoyed "I'll answer that once you tell me what on earth you're talking about." She said sarcasm hinting in her words.

Leif stopped "your going aren't you?" he blinked.

"Going…where?" she replied slowly, as if talking to a child.

Leif snapped. "Away!" he shouted. "back to the forests- away from here, away from this, away from the castle." he continued looking desperate "and away from me." He finished hopelessness setting over his features.

Jasmine stared at him for a second before breaking into laughter "Leif I can't believe you fell for such a silly trick. One of the jesters told you I suppose" she asked looking amused.

"you're not going then?' he asked happiness filling his blood.

Jasmine shook her head "of course not Leif," she laughed.

He sighed in relief "good to know." he whispered softly, red creeping into his cheeks.

Jasmine grinned at him "but I'm glad to see you care" she smiled.

Leif looked sheepish he shifted his weight again "yeah well you see…" he trailed off unsure of what to say.

Jasmine smirked and stood up from her seat to walk over to him "don't worry Leif it will probably take a few days for it to sink in." she whispered into his ear.

It was Leif's turn to be surprised "what will?" he asked dumbly turning to look at her.

"The outcome of Barda's plan." She grinned "and when you do finally work it out, don't worry, it took long talks from over half the castle to convince me." She said before she dashed past him back into the castle.

It took Leif about three seconds to work out what she meant before he sprinted after her, following her echoing laugher in the halls.

-----

End.

---


End file.
